StreamClan
Hello, and welcome to StreamClan! We live in a grassy land with many rivers and streams. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Emberstar.) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Others *'MistClan' *'VineClan' *'NightClan' Events *It is currently leaf-fall. *Waterstar has recently been appointed leader after the death of the leader before him. *Fernleaf recently gave birth to a new litter of three kits. Introduction In the heart of a grassy land running with numerous rivers and streams lies StreamClan, a Clan of the clever, water-wise, and skillful. Cats here love the water and the grass beneath their paws, and are quite fast and cunning. Other Info Prey: Mainly fish; sometimes land prey Hunting Skills: Quick and swift; these two traits are needed in order to catch the fast-moving fish. Territory We live in a grassy land with many full rivers and streams which contain lots of fish. If needed, we hunt land prey as well. We share our borders with VineClan, MistClan, and BerryClan. Inside Camp The Dens: All dens are made of interwoven thorny vines and brambles. The nursery is heavily customized with thorns on the exterior to ward away attackers. Streamrock: This large, tall stone is where the leader calls Clan meetings. Medicine Den: This is a small cave that is created by another rock leaning against Streamrock. It has natural shelves to store herbs, a pool, and a small space to keep sick patients. Leader's Den: The leader's sleeping quarters are on the other side of the Streamrock. It is a den woven with the same materials as the other den, and has a curtain of lichen hanging at the entrance. Training Stream: The training ground for apprentices is a clearing that has a well-stocked stream running through it, and sandy floor to double as a fighting practice place. Members Leader: Waterstar- tall, well-built, sleek gray tom with white paws and clear blue eyes. He is skilled and clever, and is very friendly to all cats. (Ember) Deputy: Troutscale- skinny but strong blue-gray tom with white spots running throughout his pelt and dark blue eyes. He is a natural leader and can be very intimidating when he wants to be. He is an amazing fighter. (Ember) Medicine Cat: Scratch- large, muscular, brown tabby tom with indigo eyes. He is extremely strong, clever, and intelligent. Despite his size he can't fight. His main priority is helping his Clan. Former loner. (Mate: Rainspeckle) (Berry) Warriors: Fishleap- muscular pure white tom with a black tip of tail and green eyes. He is outgoing and funny, and loves to be around other cats. (Mate: Fernleaf) (Ember) Poolfur- slender, glossy silver tabby she-cat with pure white stripes, small, dainty paws, and icy green eyes. She is very intelligent and forward, and is quite honest with all cats. Despite this, she is popular throughout the other Clans. (Apprentice: Lightpaw) (Ember) Rainspeckle- gray mottled she-cat with blue spots and green eyes. She is motherly, sweet, but mess with her loved ones and there's a problem. (Mate: Scratch) (Berry) Mintfur- pale gray she-cat with dapples of black, a white-tipped tail, and blue eyes. She is funny and quick-witted, and is a great swimmer and hunter. (Ember) Beetlefoot- black tabby tom with barely visible white stripes, dusty white paws, and amber eyes. He doesn't speak much, but when he does, cats listen. He will always speak out against injustice. (Ember) Greystrike- large fluffy grey tom with bright yellow eyes and ginger paws. He is very sweet and caring, but has an aggressive side to him. (Frosty) Leaffang- fluffy calico she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is very sweet and loving, and is a very skilled hunter. (Frosty) Blazepath- golden mottled tom with brown eyes and a white blaze on his forehead. He is intelligent and grateful for everything the world has to offer. (Mate: Rosewish) (Twilightclaw) Rosewish- red and cream mottled she-cat with blue eyes. She is sweet and forgiving. (Mate: Blazepath) (Twilightclaw) Ripplewave- large russet calico tom with red eyes. If kits bug him, he'll hiss them away. He is cold-hearted and sharp-minded. (Berry) Apprentices: Lightpaw- petite, strong golden she-cat with pointy, brown-tipped ears and stunning green eyes. She is clever and very stubborn, but is friendly to everyone. (Mentor: Poolfur) (Ember) Queens: Fernleaf- tall, slender pale gray she-cat with a darker gray leaf-shaped spot on her left side and yellow eyes. She is kind, sweet, and motherly, and loves with a fierce passion. (Mate: Fishleap) (Ember) Kits: Timberkit- strong young tabby tom with dusky white fur, black stripes, and amber eyes. He is headstrong and boastful, with a stubborn streak. (Son of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Rainkit- small, glossy dark gray she-kit with a paler gray underbelly, paler gray paws, and ice-blue eyes. She is loud, proud, and outgoing, and loves to explore. (Daughter of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Hailkit- well-built, tall pure white tom with black tips of ears, a black front left paw, and green eyes. He is quiet and a follower, and usually doesn't speak. (Son of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Elders: Dawnsky- skinny, ruffled pale gold she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes. She is quite grumpy and sarcastic, but has a wide range of stories to tell the kits. (Ember) Nettlethorn- small, graying black tom with a long, gray striped tabby tail and amber eyes. He is old and gets cranky joints very often, so he doesn't move too much from the elders' den. (Ember) Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: None Rogues: None Kittypets: None Roleplay Archives: 1, 2 Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Leaffang limped into the medicine cats den holding up her paw, revealed a long cut going across her pad.~ Greystrike stood up and stretched happily letting out a low purr. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Hi!" Rainkit squeaked. "You're Leaffang, right?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 19:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes!" she said happily looking down at the kit "And you are.... Rainkit?" I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Rainkit nodded. "We're visiting Scratch so Mom can get some time to herself," Timberkit piped up, shoving his sister to the side so he could stand in front of Leaffang. Hailkit padded up slowly beside Timberkit, his eyes bright with curiosity. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 00:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leaffang smiled at the kits "Are one of you going to be a medicine cat apprentice? Or will you all be warriors?" she asked the kits happily. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Are you kidding? I'm definitely going to be a warrior!" Rainkit swiped a paw at Timberkit's muzzle. Her brother barely ducked in time, meowing, "Me, too, Rainkit!" Hailkit glanced at his paws and shrugged. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 23:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leaffang purred flicking her tail "Maybe one of you will be my apprentice! Maybe you be as amazing of a warrior as i am! Maaybe you might get a battle scar worse then mine!" She challenged then looked at Hailkit " But you don't have to be a warrior, we need medicine cats just as much as warriors maybe even more!" I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Hailkit perked up, his eyes shining. "You want to be a medicine cat?" Timberkit rolled his eyes. "You always were soft, Hailkit." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 19:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans